Deine Zeit wird kommen
by Alistanniel
Summary: Die kleine Galadriel (Nerwen) hat ein Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter und lernt dabei etwas Wichtiges.


  
_Inhalt: Die kleine Galadriel (Nerwen) hat ein Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter und lernt dabei etwas Wichtiges.   
Disclaimer: Gehört alles Tolkien. Ich borg es mir nur aus.   
Author's Note: Galadriel ist in der Story fast hundert Jahre alt, was in etwa sechs Menschenjahren entspricht. Nerwen heißt "Mann-Mädchen". Diesen Namen gab ihr ihre Mutter wegen ihrer Wildheit._

* * *

  
  
  
  


**Deine Zeit wird kommen**   
  
von Alistanniel

  
  
  
  
„Darf ich mit euch mitspielen?" Mit fast hundert Jahren war Nerwen das jüngste der fünf Geschwister. Und zu allem Überfluss das einzige Mädchen.   
Finrod, der älteste der vier Jungen, schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Das ist nichts für ein Mädchen. Geh und spiel stattdessen mit deinen Puppen." Er hob das Holzschwert, das er in der Hand hielt und wandte sich wieder seinen Brüdern zu.   
„Aber ich kann genauso gut kämpfen wie ihr auch", beharrte sie.   
„Nein, kannst du nicht. Du bist ein Mädchen. Und Mädchen haben andere Dinge zu tun. Also lass uns gefälligst in Ruhe."   
Als sich der Junge wieder weg drehen wollte, warf sich seine kleine Schwester auf ihn. Die Wucht des Aufpralls ließ beide die Böschung zum Flussufer hinab stürzen. Eine wilde Rangelei entstand, und binnen kurzer Zeit waren die Geschwister über und über mit Schlamm bedeckt. Da Orodreth, Angrod und Aegnor ihrem Bruder natürlich sofort zur Hilfe geeilt waren, war Nerwen bei Weitem unterlegen, und wurde von ihnen von oben bis unten mit Schlamm eingeseift.   
  
„Nerwen?" Eärwen rief nach ihrer kleinen Tochter, jedoch ohne Antwort zu erhalten. Sie näherte sich dem schlammigen Flussufer, wo sie das Mädchen und seine Brüder vermutete. „Nerwen" Lass den Unsinn."   
Erst nach zwei weiteren Versuchen erschien ein Kopf mit goldenen Locken über der Böschung. Das kleine Mädchen war, wie seine vier älteren Brüder, mit Schlamm bedeckt und musterte seine Mutter mit einem schuldbewussten Blick.   
„Aber Nerwen. Wie siehst du bloß wieder aus?" Sie strich ihrer Tochter ein paar schmutzige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Du gehörst in die Wanne, junges Fräulein, und zwar auf der Stelle."   
  
Das Mädchen folgte seiner Mutter bereitwillig ins Haus. Als die Wanne mit warmen Wasser angefüllt war, half Eärwen ihrer Tochter aus dem einstmals hellblauen Kleid, und begann, nachdem Nerwen in die Wanne gestiegen war, ihr Haar von dem Schlamm zu befreien.   
„Ich glaube ich habe dir inzwischen oft genug gesagt, dass ich es nicht mag, wenn du am Fluss herumtollst."   
„Aber Mutter", protestierte Nerwen, „Ich wollte doch nur meinen Brüdern beweisen, dass ich genauso stark und mutig wie sie bin. Finrod sagt immer das was sie tun ist nichts für ein Mädchen."   
„Das war nicht mutig, das war leichtsinnig. Du weißt doch, dass du noch nicht sehr gut schwimmen kannst."   
„Es tut mir leid. Bist du jetzt böse?"   
Eärwen lächelte ihre Tochter milde an, „Nein, ich bin nicht böse."   
  
„Mutter?"   
„Ja?"   
„Ich möchte lernen, wie man mit einem Schwert umgeht. Dann könnte ich Finrod und den anderen endlich beweisen, dass Mädchen genauso gut kämpfen können, wie Jungen."   
„Nerwen..."   
„Du erlaubst es nicht, habe ich recht?" Sie bedachte ihre Mutter mit einem niedergeschlagenen Blick.   
„Das habe ich nicht gesagt."   
„Aber du willst, dass ich mich benehme, wie es sich für ein Mädchen nun einmal gehört."   
„Nerwen. Ich weiß ja, dass du denkst deine Brüder wären dir überlegen, weil sie Jungen sind, und du nicht. Aber du wirst erst hundert. Für die Kunst des Schwertkampfes bist du noch zu jung."   
„Mutter bitte. Ich will auch so stark sein wie Finrod."   
Das Mädchen hatte sich inzwischen abgetrocknet, und Eärwen gab ihm ein sauberes Kleid.   
„Aber Nerwen. Du bist doch stark. Stärke bedeutet nicht nur körperliche Kraft. Ein großer Teil kommt auch von hier." Sie legte die Hand ihrer Tochter auf deren Herz. „Diese Art von Stärke kann man nicht sehen. Jedoch fühlt man sie."   
„Wie denn? Ich fühle mich nicht anders als sonst auch."   
„Natürlich nicht, denn diese Kraft war immer da."   
„Wissen meine Brüder das auch?"   
„Sie müssen es erst noch lernen. Aber du kannst es ihnen zeigen. Zum Beispiel indem du nicht auf ihr Gerede von stark sein eingehst. Schließlich weißt du es jetzt besser."   
„Darf ich trotzdem lernen, wie man mit dem Schwert kämpft?"   
  
Eärwen lächelte. „Pass auf. Du bemühst dich in Zukunft mehr auf dein Herz und weniger auf Finrod zu hören. Und wenn du einmal alt genug bist und immer noch lernen willst ein Schwert zu führen, werde ich keine Einwände haben."   
Das Gesicht des kleinen Mädchens hellte sich augenblicklich auf. „Danke Mutter! Du bist die Beste. Ich hab dich lieb."   
„Ich dich auch, mein Schatz."   
Nerwen kuschelte sich in die Arme ihrer Mutter, woraufhin diese ihr liebevoll über das goldene Haar strich.   
„Du bist wie eine Blume. Manche erblühen spät, aber dafür umso prächtiger. Wenn deine Zeit kommt, wirst du die Schönste aller Blumen werden, das weiß ich."   
  
Wieder gut gelaunt lief Nerwen hinaus. Sie nahm sich fest vor, sich nicht mehr von ihren Brüdern, besonders aber Finrod, hänseln und in eine neuerliche Rangelei verwickeln zu lassen.   
  
Eärwen sah ihrer Tochter mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen nach. Schon bei Nerwens Geburt hatte sie gewusst, dass sie anders sein würde als andere Mädchen. Aber gerade das machte sie zu ihrer Tochter. Ihrem kleinen Wunder.   
  



End file.
